Chances
by Aerolover
Summary: Jim and Pam fic! Pam finally takes a chance and tells jim how she really feels in the Dunder Mifflin elevator. Rating for stuff that will happen later on.


Ok so I was watching my Office DVDS last night and I fell asleep!!! I never do that!! But I ended up dreaming this and I had work off today so I decided to go ahead and write this! I honestly really don't know when this takes place its just something I thought of. So enjoy.

Pam walked into the Office of Dunder Mifflin having this empty feeling inside of her. She couldn't quite put her feeling on what she was missing but something was right with her she just felt left out of stuff anymore.

She knew she didn't want to be with Roy but it was that feeling that she knew that she was going to go home lonely that night and wake about in bed all by herself that she hated. And the thing that she hated the most out of everything was that she could of done something to stop it.

She didn't have to be lonely. She didn't have to feel like she was just some Receptionist at a failing paper supply company. She could be that one that Jim came home to every day and made him happy. But she had to let him go. She knew the night that she let him down that she would regret that decision for the rest of her life. But now she could do nothing about it. All she could do was come home and cry herself to sleep at night and cry herself to sleep.

She sat down in her seat and began her staring at Jim thinking back to that night wishing she could take her words back and say what she really wanted to say but she knew that her moment was gone now and there was nothing that she could do about it. She knew that there was no way that he would ever feel the same way again.

She didn't blame him for not wanting her back. Shit she was the one that broke his heart kissed him made his hopes go up again then crush him. But for some reason she hoped that he still had just a little bit of those feelings still.

Once work was done for the day she grabbed her stuff and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the Ding noise and started to walk in. Just as the elevator doors began to close Jim ran for the door putting his arm in the stopping the door from closing.

"Do you mind if I step in?" Jim asked looking very nervous."

"Oh no sure come in." said Pam looking as if she was going to pass out right there.

Knock it off Pam he's your best friend this is Jim were talking about the guy that you told everything to the one that you kept no secrets from you can do this. She knew if she didn't tell him right then that she should regret it for the rest of her life. And she didn't want to regret it like she regretted Casino Night.

"Jim we need to talk I need to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for like a really long time and I've never really had the courage to tell you this until now and if I don't tell you I'll regret it like I regret Casino Night and I really don't want to do that anymore so please just listen." Said Pam taking a big breath after everything she just said.

They both heard the ding of the elevator and heard the door open but neither one of them stepped out they just stood there until Pam found the courage to find her words again.

"Jim I'm in love with you. I have been for like a really long time but I've never really found the courage to tell the truth cause that's just who I am but I cant hold my feelings inside anymore Jim I just cant and I'm sorry if that makes things weird but." Pam was at a lose of words now and didn't know what else to say.

Jim started to open the door on the elevator to open it again since it had closed but instead he pressed the button to go to the next floor and started to kiss her with so mush passion it was unbelievable. After about 30 seconds of the best kiss of her life the bell rang again with no other than Michael Scott and Dwight Shrute standing there waiting for their elevator.

Ok so I know that was kind of a weird fic but there is mush more of Jim and Pam to come if you want more. I would like at least 5 reviews to continue to know that at least a few people are interested. SO thanks for reading. And please let me know if you have any ideas of how you want this fic to go on!!! So thanks J


End file.
